For conventional wireless networks, the frequency band that a wireless network utilizes is determined via an allocation by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC). Conventionally, when a wireless network is communicating over long distances, another wireless network is not authorized to communicate over the same frequency band in the region. Due to variability in traffic demand in most wireless networks, spectrum usage varies in efficiency over time.